phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons (transcript)
This is the dialogue in the video, Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons. *''screen shows a scene from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, The Abrasive Side, with words that read, "This video is a critique, which is considered 'fair use' under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976. If you enjoy these cartoons, please consider buying the DVD's :)"'' *'Strider': Here we go. *'Boo': Heheheh. *'Strider': It's time to check out some of my absolute favorite cartoons...with one small catch. These are the most embarrassing moments of otherwise fantastic cartoons. Because these cartoons are normally such masterpieces, it is soul-crushing when the creators release an outright dreadful episode. These bad episodes might be heroes acting so out of character, that it permanently scars the viewers' eyes, while the episodes might be overly cruel, self-absorbed, or just completely nonsensical. So let's check out the Top Ten WORST episodes of GREAT cartoons. And more than ever, if you do like these episodes, I totally understand. It's just my silly personal opinion. And I'm glad you can enjoy these episodes when I can't. Anyway, on to the countdown! #10... *'#10 Powerpuff Girls, Sun Scream! (S06E10)' *'Blossom': Owowow! a nasty close-up of her swelling arms *''Strider disgusted by the close-up'' *'Strider': You know those old government ads that try to scare you into never doing drugs? Sometimes in very strange ways. Well they made an entire Powerpuff Girls episode like that! Except it's about sunburns. This episode is just excruciating uncomfortable to watch! Ten straight minutes of the girls very slowly moving across the room, while they wail in agony over their sunburns. The writers dedicate a good quarter of the episode, exclusively to showing close-ups of Blossom's convulsing sunburnt skin, as she yells out in pure agony! *'Bubbles and Buttercup': OOOOOW! *'Strider': In fact, their sunburns are so painful that they can't even put clothes on. So our three heroes fight crime, el naturale. But our heroes are helpless against the villains because of their sunburns. Okay, I admit sunburns can be fricking painful and potentially cause skin disease, but they don't completely incapacitate you from living! This is just silly. Then to top it off, we watch them peel of their skin. Thanks writers, I guess I didn't need to eat tonight. But I will say this for it. After watching this episode, I will certainly always wear sunscreen. So if that was your goal writers, good job. Blossom in pain, Strider puts on some sunscreen *'Strider': And for #9... *'#9 Adventure Time, Dream of Love (S04E04)' *'Strider': Okay, now let's have an episode that consists of purely of an 80-year-old elephant and a pig making out. Doesn't that sound pleasant? We start the episode with Finn and Jake encouraging Mr. Pig to confess his love to Tree Trunks. Okay I'm a little grossed out, but I'm happy for them. Moving on. No wait, were not moving on. They're just making out over and over again. This entire episode is just Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig. We even get close-ups of their tongues! Blegh! What were the writers thinking with this episode? Then the two are tragically split apart because they made out so much that they disgusted the town. *''Pig and Tree Trunks are kissing, while the town is disgusted'' *'Strider': They then compliment this ball of feekle beans with a tone-deaf song of the 80-year-old elephant and the pig. And for final cherry on our unholy pile, we finish the episode with the two resuming making out! Did one of the Adventure Time writers really think that writing an episode dedicated to two senior citizens making out would be stellar Adventure Time material? Ugh, moving on! *'Strider': #8... *'#8 SpongeBob SquarePants, A Pal for Gary (S07E18)' *'Strider': Let's move on to one of the most god-awful SpongeBob episodes ever conceived! There's a few real stinker SpongeBob episodes out there like "SpongeBob, You're Fired!" or "The Splinter", but very few match the beastly quality of "A Pal for Gary"! This is the... closest thing I've seen to animal torture... ever in a cartoon! Our usually good-natured SpongeBob is completely out of character, the imagery is very unnerving, and the sound effects of this monstrous horror pet are legitimately disturbing! *'Gary': whimpering *'Puffy Fluffy': furiously and chasing Gary *'Strider': Gary is... tortured by a monster and SpongeBob... sadistically punishes him in return! And even as the monster slowly eats Gary alive, SpongeBob still continues to punish him! None of the imagery is pleasant, most of the episode, we're looking down the throat of this... leviathan horror! And it's basically just about watching Gary be tortured! I'm... actually impressed at how uncharacteristically cruel this one is! Is this episode the big one - the one that made everyone think SpongeBob has gone downhill? It's entirely possible! Or is there an even worse one out there? *'Strider': And for #7... *'#7 Hey Arnold!, Arnold Betrays Iggy (S03E10)' *'Strider': This is probably the most reviled Nicktoon episode in cartoon history! *''is seen wearing bunny pajamas while the town laughs at him, a cameraman is filming'' *'Strider': The hostile reactions I get from friends for even mentioning this episode is just astonishing! And it's no wonder! I distinctly remember seeing this episode when I was eight, and feeling distraught afterwards. The story is basically our hero Arnold sees his friend Iggy in bunny pajamas. When he accidentally tells others this, he spends the whole episode suffering humiliations to repay him. This is one very nasty trope we used to see in a lot of badly made cartoon episodes. Where our hero continually cowards down and suffers humiliation to another character for no legitimate reason. Personally, I just get frustrated when I see this trope and just say "Why doesn't our hero stand up for himself?" Ugh, I can still see that empty miserable look in Arnold's eyes as he slowly walks through the jeering, mocking, tormenting town in bunny pajamas. Surprisingly enough, watching our hero endlessly be humiliated and jeered at is not pleasant to watch. This episode was so detested by the public that even the creator hated it. In fact, he personally asked Nickelodeon to stop airing it right after he made it. And graciously enough, they did. And thank geebers for that. *'Strider': And for #6... *'#6 Powerpuff Girls, The City of Frownsville (S06E11)' *'Strider': Would you like to watch eleven minutes of the entire city of Townsville crying, while the most annoying cartoon villain squeals into your ears? No? Well I don't blame you. Me neither. Can I just say that crying voice acting barely ever sounds legitimate. You really have to be a spectacular voice actor to make crying sound real in cartoons. *''Townsville people are seen crying'' *'Blossom': cries Good evening, ladies and germs. *'Buttercup': cries We just flew in from Las Vegas... *'Bubbles': cries because we can't! *'Strider': Hearing voice actors pretend to cry not only breaks the immersion for me, but it can be really insufferable. to cry Imagine if I spend the whole top ten list talking like this. crying It would probably make you want to knee me in the crotch until I keel over. noise Ow. Not everyone knows this, but most of what was shown on Cartoon Network was the first four seasons of Powerpuff Girls. Seasons five and six got really bland. The voice acting of this guy is cringeworthy. *'Lou Gubrious': I'm so MISERABLE! crying *'Strider': This episode safely fits into that special category of bad anime-hentai-English-fandom. But I actually did like the message behind this one. As terribly executed as it was, the one thing that's catchier than sadness is laughter. And perhaps that's the best thing to take from this episode. *'Strider': #5... *'#5 Steven Universe, Keep Beach City Weird! (S01E31)' Category:Transcripts Category:Worst Category:Top 10's